


Challenge Accepted

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Everyone's happy, F/F, Fluff, S'mores, besides harrison who is a human garbage can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cisco's brother is out of town, Team Flash kicks back at a campfire in his empty house's backyard to celebrate another victory. Iris and Caitlin challenge each other to a marshmallow roasting competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much but it was pretty fun to write. Honestly this ship is so pure and wonderful, I really don't see the downside. Anyways, enjoy!

“Dude, Dante's out of town, don't sweat it.” Cisco said and sat down on the log as Barry tossed the match onto the fire pit. 

“Okay, but you're sure he won't mind us all hanging out in his back yard?” Barry raised an eyebrow at Cisco.  
“Positive. Besides, it's not like he's gonna find out. Probably too busy practicing the piano or picking up supermodels to notice.” Cisco pointed out.   
“Barry, don't get all worked up. If we get caught, that's Cisco's problem.” Caitlin took a long sip of her coke. She blindly reached for another chip, which had been in a bowl in Iris's lap. Caitlin's hand grazed over a button, a zipper, denim...  
“Iris! I'm sorry!” He hand jerked away and she grimaced in embarrassment. Iris laughed wholeheartedly. “Been there, done that.” Iris said as she rolled her eyes at Barry, who held the now-empty bowl of chips.   
“Sorry guys, I was hungry.” Barry shrugged and put the bowl down.

The flames trailed up the papers and consumed them quickly, sending glowing flakes of ash into the air. Fire spread onto the logs, peeling off the bark and leaving blackened scars on the wood. The sun dropped below the horizon enough to reveal the stars. Cisco took advantage of the dark and snagged a marshmallow from the bag and popped it into his mouth. He looked around the small group surrounding the fire only to meet Harrison's cold, judgmental gaze. Cisco slowly looked away, embarrassed, much to Caitlin's amusement.   
“Cisco, Felicity isn't even here with the chocolate, yet, stop being so impatient.” Caitlin grabbed the bag and twisted it shut.   
“Y'know I could just run to the store. Like it would literally take two seconds for me to grab chocolate and gram crackers.” Barry started to get up as he spoke.   
“We're doing things like normal people for once,” Caitlin gestured for him to sit.  
“There's Felicity!” Caitlin stood up to greet her friend.   
“Sorry I was late, you guys. I really tried to get Oliver and Dig to come but you know how the boys back at Team Arrow are...”   
Felicity shook her head.   
“Anyways, I really hope Barry didn't eat all the marshmallows because Central City traffic is not fun and stopping by the store to get these was far more difficult than I expected.” She tossed the bags onto the table.   
“Thank you, Felicity.” Caitlin gave her a warm smile and sat back down next to Iris.

“Team Flash and Team Arrow: 1, Metahumans: 0,” Barry raised his drink to the small group.   
“I mean, we've won more than that... and lost some, but it's not like-” Caitlin started.  
“Just let him have this one, he's proud of himself about today's victory. His ego needs to be boosted.” Iris laughed.  
Caitlin chuckled and grabbed a pointed stick from the small pile. She stuck a marshmallow on one end and held it out into the fire. She pulled it out and blew out the flames. Iris stared wide-eyed.   
“Are you trying to roast it or sacrifice it to the Vulcan Gods?” Iris asked, rhetorically.  
“I'm trying to roast it.” Caitlin stared at the charred marshmallow, disappointed.   
“You don't just thrust it into the fire. It takes some time; let me show you.”   
Iris pulled the blackened marshmallow off and tossed it into the fire. She reached behind Caitlin and grabbed another from the bag. She secured it onto the stick and held it out to the flames.   
“You need to wait until it's sort of golden.” She pointed out to Caitlin, who seemed perfectly intrigued. After a moment, she pulled it away and sandwiched it between chocolate and two graham crackers.   
“Try it now.”   
Caitlin took the s'more and bit into it.  
“Okay, Iris, yeah it's pretty good.”  
Her mouth was still full as she spoke.   
“Thought it might be better than that sugary charcoal mess you made.” Iris pointed at the smoldering black lump in the fire.   
“Okay, well now that you've taught me how to correctly toast one, I bet I could make one better than yours.”   
Caitlin challenged.   
Iris's eyes searched her own before she extended her hand into a firm handshake.   
“Challenge accepted.”

“Cisco, you judge.” Iris grabbed Cisco's shoulder and thrusted the s'mores towards him.   
“Whoa, wait, what am I judging?” His eyes widened.  
“Which is better, the one on the left or the one on the right?” Iris pointed at each, both girls not planning to admit which one was their own.   
Cisco cautiously picked both of them up and took a bite of each.   
“Y'know, it's kinda the same basic ingredients. I mean, it's just chocolate, a marshmallow, and a graham cracker... buuuut, the one on the left is better.” He winced, clearly hoping for a positive reaction.   
“I told you, Iris! Surrender to my now-superior marshmallow-toasting skills!” Caitlin have her a smug, competitive grin.   
“Alright, Caitlin, yours is superior... in Cisco's opinion.” Iris glared at Cisco until he slowly backed away.   
“Are you suggesting his judgement is impaired? I'll have you know he's S.T.A.R. Lab's finest electrical engineer.” Caitlin pointed out.  
“Okay, what exactly does that have to do with food?”   
“Aaaanyways, as the loser, I think you owe me something.” Caitlin desperately tried to change the subject.  
“How's this for a prize?”   
Iris grabbed her hand and gently tugged on it, dragging her close just enough to kiss her. Caitlin's eyes widened in shock and she looked around at her other friends. Iris's lips still tasted like chocolate. Everything about her was comforting her in a way she hadn't been in a long time. Ever since Ronnie had died- again.

Iris could feel Caitlin slowly relaxing into it. Caitlin's hands rested on her hips until she finally pulled away. Both girls turned to face their friends. Barry and Cisco sat staring in awe. Felicity muttered a silent praise to the sky, something along the lines of “I called it”. Harrison took a long drink of the nearest mildly alcoholic liquid.   
Cisco waved a finger at them. “You guys should do that again, I blinked.”


End file.
